Glück im Unglück
by Sahara1988
Summary: Ginny schwärmt schon lange für Harry. Doch geht es ihm genauso? Eine große Schulabschlussparty steht an. Kann da vielleicht etwas passieren? Please read and review!


Glück im Unglück

Am Samstagabend war es endlich so weit. Professor Dumbledore hatte eine Party in der großen Halle angesagt. Alle Schüler von Hogwarts waren dazu eingeladen worden. Man wollte das Ende des Schuljahres feiern, bevor es in die Sommerferien ging. Denn alle Schüler würden zu ihren Familien nach Hause fahren.

Ginny freute sich schon sehr auf die Party. Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und schminkte sich. Ihre langen, roten Haare hatte sie raffiniert hochgesteckt. In ca. einer halben Stunde würde sie von ihrer Freundin Hermine abgeholt werden. Ginny war ziemlich aufgeregt, denn heute Abend wollte sie ihren Schwarm Harry Potter ansprechen. „Hoffentlich verlässt mich dann nicht der Mut", dachte sie immer wieder.

Top gestylt betraten Ginny und Hermine die große Halle. Sie stellten sich an die Theke, von wo aus man einen guten Überblick hatte. Hermine bestellte zwei Drinks, während Ginny sich suchend umsah.

„Wo könnte Harry nur stecken?", fragte sie sich. Doch dann erblicke sie ihn. Er stand mitten auf der Tanzfläche und lieferte sich gerade mit seinen Freunden einen Breakdance-Contest.

Ginny zog Hermine hinter sich her. Sie stellten sich zu den Zuschauern, die einen großen Kreis um die Breakdancer gebildet hatten. Ginny starrte Harry an, der gerade sein Können unter Beweis stellte.

Nach seiner Tanzeinlage klatschten die Zuschauer begeistert Beifall. Harry und seine Kumpels Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas und Neville Longbottom verließen die Tanzfläche und bestellten sich an der Theke etwas zu trinken.

Ginny und Hermine stellten sich an einen der Stehtische, von welchem aus Ginny Harry am Besten beobachten konnte.

Ginny schwärmte Hermine über Harry vor. „Hast du gesehen, wie er sich gedreht hat? Das sah so geil aus. Und als er dann den Salto gemacht hat. Einfach super!" Hermine nickte immer wieder gelangweilt, an das sich Ginny aber nicht weiter störte. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt über Harry zu reden und ihn dabei anzuschmachten.

Hin und wieder sah Harry zu Ginny hinüber oder warf ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu. Dann schwebte Ginny immer auf Wolke 7. Sie war nun schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres in Harry verschossen, doch es hatte sich bis jetzt noch nie die Möglichkeit ergeben, um ihn anzusprechen.

Plötzlich ging Harry von der Theke weg. Ginny bekam Panik und hoffte, dass er nicht schon gehen würde. Doch sie hatte Glück. Harry ging an der Eingangstür vorbei und die Treppe hinunter, die zu den Toiletten führte.

„Ich muss hinterher", meinte Ginny. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst", sagte Hermine und schon war Ginny verschwunden.

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Weiberklo und schaute sich um. Zum Glück war kein anderer mit hier im Raum. Ginny stellte sich vor den Spiegel und überprüfte ihr Äußeres. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. Es saß noch alles da, wo es hingehörte und ihr Make-up war auch nicht verschmiert.

Doch da hörte sie die Tür der Herrentoilette und öffnete die Frauentoilettentür. Sie trat auf den Gang und musste dort feststellen, dass es nur falscher Alarm war. Es war nicht Harry, der die Herrentoilette verlassen hatte, sondern ein großer, blonder Junge, der sie nun erschrocken ansah, da Ginny so plötzlich aus der anderen Tür gekommen war.

Nachdem sich Ginny wieder in die Frauentoilette verzogen hatte, hörte sie abermals die Herrenklotür. Ginny öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und lief auf den Gang, wo sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

Dieser Jemand schrie auf und schlug unsanft mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf. Ginny hingegen landete weich. Sie schaute sich um und sah, dass sie auf Harry lag. Jetzt erst begriff sie, dass es Harry war, den sie umgerannt hatte und ihr war diese Situation sehr peinlich.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, um dann schnell zu verschwinden. Doch ihr rechter Knöchel machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er schmerzte fürchterlich, als sie versuchte sich hoch zudrücken.

„Mensch, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fragte Harry wütend und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. „Äh...sorry", stammelte Ginny, doch Harry erwiderte: „Davon kann ich mir jetzt auch nichts kaufen. Wärst du wenigstens so freundlich und würdest von mir runter gehen?"

Jetzt erst checkte Ginny, dass sie immer noch auf Harry lag. Sie rollte sich langsam von ihm runter und Harry stand auf. Da erst sah Harry mit wem er zusammen gestoßen war.

„Das ist doch Rons süße Schwester, die eine Klasse unter mir ist", dachte er und fragte Ginny: „Hast du dir sehr weh getan?" „Ich glaube es geht schon wieder", meinte Ginny, doch als sie ihren rechten Fuß aufsetzte, durchfuhr ein sehr schmerzender Stich ihren Knöchel.

Ginny schrie auf und versuchte sich an der Wand festzuhalten um nicht wieder hinzufallen. Aber sie rutschte mit den Händen ab. Doch Harry hatte aufgepasst und hielt sie schnell am Arm fest. Ginny bekam das Gleichgewicht wieder und stand nun zitternd an der Wand. Harrys Hand umfasste immer noch ihren Arm. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du so die Treppe hochkommst", meinte Harry und

Ginny nickte zustimmend. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, da ihr Knöchel sehr wehtat. Harry holte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es Ginny. „Danke", meinte diese schluchzend und wischte sich die Tränen ab. „Ich habe eine Idee", sprach Harry, nahm Ginny auf den Arm und trug sie die Treppe hoch.

Oben angekommen kam Hermine gleich auf sie zugerannt und fragte: „Was ist denn passiert? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil du so lange wegwarst." „Könntest du wohl mal etwas Eis holen? Ginny hat sich am Knöchel verletzt", meinte Harry. Hermine nickte und lief gleich los.

Harry trug Ginny zu einem Stuhl und setzte sie dort hin. Ginny bedankte sich. Da kam Hermine auch schon wieder und überreichte Harry den Eisbeutel. Er schob Ginnys Hose ein Stück hoch und ihren Socken ein Stück runter und legte dann den Eisbeutel vorsichtig auf ihren Knöchel. Ginny zuckte kurz zusammen, da sie diese Kälte nicht gewohnt war.

Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, kam an und fragte was passiert ist. Harry erzählte ihr alles. Professor McGonagall und auch Hermine hörten ihm gespannt zu. Als er geendet hatte fragte die Lehrerin Ginny: „Geht es wieder oder soll ich dich lieber in den Schlafsaal bringen?" Ginny sagte: „Nein, es geht schon wieder. Das Eis kühlt schön, da wird es mir gleich schon wieder besser gehen." Professor McGonagall nickte und verschwand.

„Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte Harry. „Ja, ne Cola wäre jetzt nicht schlecht", meinte Ginny und schon war Harry verschwunden. „Da kannst du ja von Glück reden, dass Harry dein Retter war und nicht irgendwer anderes", sprach Hermine und grinste. „Ja, da habe ich echt Glück im Unglück gehabt. Und er hat sich so süß um mich gekümmert", sagte Ginny und lächelte verträumt.

Da kam Harry wieder und überreichte Ginny die Cola. Er setzte sich zu ihr und sie unterhielten sich. Hermine war zur Toilette gegangen, aber nur, um die beiden alleine zu lassen. Sie drückte Ginny ganz fest die Daumen, dass es mit Harry klappen würde.

In der Zwischenzeit scherzte Harry etwas rum und Ginny lachte, sodass sie ihren Knöchel bald vergessen hatte. Dann unterhielten sie sich und plötzlich nahm Harry ihre Hand. „Du, Ginny", begann er, „ich muss dir etwas sagen." Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Jetzt erst sah Ginny seine smaragdgrünen Augen und fühlte sich wie in einer anderen Welt.

„Kannst du aufstehen und mit rauskommen?", fragte er und half Ginny hoch. Diese konnte schon wieder auftreten, da ihr Knöchel nicht mehr schmerzte. Zusammen mit Harry ging sie nach draußen.

Es war bereits dunkel geworden. Am Himmel sah man die Sterne funkeln. Es war eine glasklare Nacht. Der Mond schien hell auf die beiden herunter. Harry hatte Ginnys Hände genommen und sah sie an. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt", meinte er.

Ginny fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie sah ihn überglücklich an. Sie strahlte und erzählte ihm dann, dass sie schon seit Anfang des Jahres Hals über Kopf in ihn verschossen sei, sich nur nicht getraut hatte, ihn anzusprechen.

Da näherten sich Harrys Lippen ihrem Mund. Zart küssten sie sich. Es war Ginnys erster Kuss und sie hatte ihn sich nicht so schön vorgestellt.


End file.
